


if found, please return

by specs of glitter (nekrateholic)



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/specs%20of%20glitter
Summary: Yeeun is not lost. Seriously.





	if found, please return

**Author's Note:**

> written for be my valentine! originally [here](https://allmyladies.dreamwidth.org/4847.html?thread=62191#cmt62191)  
> [and click here for all the girl group fests ever :3](https://twitter.com/lovelyladyfest)
> 
> i'm still learning with clc, please forgive the wonky characterization ;;

_Come meet me at this new bookstore I found,_  Sorn said.  _It’s super easy to locate, you just have to go out the subway and walk for like five minutes._  
  
It has been almost half an hour. Yeeun dearly regrets attempting to save her honor by insisting she can get there herself and that no, there is no need for Sorn to come meet her. It’s a good thing Yeeun left quite early, fully aware this might happen. She still has quite a bit of time to find her way, hopefully. Maybe Sorn won’t even need to know about this.  
  
*  
  
When Yeeun turns the corner, she gets a sinking feeling she might… just might have seen this particular street lamp before. As in, fifteen minutes ago.  
  
She probably wouldn’t have noticed the lamp had it been any normal, ordinary street lamp. Except - yes. A few meters after the lamps start the cute outdoor tables to an even cuter café Yeeun noticed the first time around. It has that fake-French vibe going on, with tiny pots of flowers lined on the window sills, fancy umbrellas spread over the tables. It’s adorable.  
  
There was also a very pretty girl sitting on one of the tables, who may or may not have smiled at Yeeun the first time she passed the cafe. So she’s a little biased.  
  
The girl is still there, and she meets Yeeun’s eyes once again. There’s a bit more amusement to her smile now, instead of just mildly interested politeness. Yeeun keeps her head down and speed-walks past the cafe, hoping it’s the last time.  
  
*  
  
Once she can deem the distance safe enough, Yeeun ducks into the first shop she sees and pulls out her phone.   
  
In retrospect, maybe it would’ve been good to check the sign at the front.  
  
There’s about a fifty dolls, those big, old-fashioned ones with the frilly clothes and empty expressions. Their plastic eyes are staring at Yeeun and if she weren’t this desperate, she’d definitely run straight out the door. This is how all horror movies start.  
  
It’s not like she has a lot of options, though. And she  _is_  already here.  
  
“Hey,” Yeeun mutters to the extremely unamused shop assistant. “I’m really sorry to bother you but I think I’m lost?” She shoves her phone with the address on display in the girl’s face before she chickens out. “I’m trying to get there.”  
  
The shop assistant blinks at the phone, then at her. Upon closer inspection, her name tag reads Seunghee and she seems nice enough, even if her job of choice is rather… peculiar. Yeeun sort of likes her. The sentiment disappears within seconds of Seunghee opening her mouth. “That’s like, three blocks away from the subway. But in the opposite direction? How did you even end up here?”  
  
Yeeun doesn’t really have an answer to that question, and she pushes the burning embarrassment down. “Uh,” she tries instead. “Can you show me which way exactly I’m supposed to go?”  
  
Seunghee stifles a laugh which Yeeun tries her best to ignore. It’s okay. People get lost all the time. Nothing to be ashamed of.  
  
*  
  
_Everything_  to be ashamed of. Even after Seunghee’s rather elaborate instructions, twenty minutes later Yeeun finds herself turning that same corner with the street lamp. And then the cafe. And the cute girl in the cafe. Who even spends this long in the same cafe?  
  
Yet again, they lock eyes and the girl is flat out laughing at her, Yeeun is sure. There are teeth and everything (even her teeth are pretty, damn it).  
  
There’s the fleeting thought that hey, maybe now is a good time to call Sorn and ask for directions again or better yet, ask Sorn to come find her. But there’s still some time before she’s horribly late and Yeeun really, really doesn’t want to be  _that person._  
  
So she rushes past the cafe  _and_  the… doll store this time, eyes on the pavement and very decidedly Not Looking anywhere.  
  
Finding the starting point Seunghee gave her is easy enough once she gets past the store (as fast as she can). Yeeun repeats the directions in her head like a mantra, until it all blends together in a stream of incomprehensible white noise.  
  
She can do this. She can totally do this.  
  
*  
  
About twenty minutes later (twenty-three and a half, not that anyone’s counting) Yeeun wonders if kicking a street lamp is illegal. Probably. Her only consolation is that, well. It  _has_  been another twenty minutes. There’s a good chance the cute girl has gone home, at least, so there would be no witnesses to Yeeun’s tragic sense of orientation. Right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
The girl is still there and she’s laughing out loud now, not even bothering to conceal the fact that she’s laughing  _at Yeeun._  
  
It has been over an hour.  
  
Yeeun is tired and lost and she was supposed to be at a nice bookstore with Sorn approximately an eternity ago.  
  
She stalks up to the pretty girl and, with her best glare, grits, “Stop laughing at me.”  
  
The girl giggles again, not even trying to conceal it. She pats the empty chair next to her. “You’re very cute, though.”  
  
“I-” See, Yeeun was totally ready to fight her. She prepared herself for that. That… that is not fighting. Instead, she blurts, “What’s your name?”  
  
The girl considers it for a while, then taps her manicured nails on the table. “Elkie.”  
  
Yeeun blinks at her. “You’re not sure of your own name?”  
  
“More like,” Elkie says, shrugging. “I’m not sure I trust you not to butcher it. I’m not exactly from around here.”  
  
“Ah,” Is Yeeun’s, rather eloquent, answer. It’s only fair - Sorn cringes each time Yeeun tries to pronounce her full name, too.  
  
Elkie seems to wait for the rest of that sentence. When it never comes, she gestures to the street. “So where are you headed?”  
  
“Um,” Yeeun starts, and what’s with all the non-words today? “I was supposed to meet a friend at some indie bookstore but, well. I’m a little lost. As you can see,” Yeeun adds, because Elkie is laughing again.   
  
“Maybe I can take you?” Elkie offers, gesturing for the phone Yeeun is still clutching in her hand. Too late, she realizes Elkie probably means the address.  
  
(And not her number. Sadly.)  
  
“I really don’t wanna bother-” Yeeun starts, even though her phone is already in Elkie’s hands, unlocked. Except Yeeun never gets to finish, because Elkie is already shaking her head.  
  
“If I spend another hour at this café the waitress is probably going to kick me out by force. There’s only so much you can loiter on a single latte.”  
  
Yeeun takes her phone back but doesn’t let go of it - it is, after all, her only hope at this point. She  _is_  curious, though. “Why did you stay so long then?”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Elkie shrugs. “I had some time to kill but then you kept passing by, looking all lost and cute. It was adorable. I was curious.”  
  
“That’s… weirdly sweet,” Yeeun says, even though she’s not entirely sure how she feels about it. “Thanks, I guess?”  
  
Elkie laughs, yet again, and Yeeun learns to appreciate the sound (it’s not hard at all).   
  
“Come on,” Elkie says, getting up to straighten out her skirt. Then she offers a hand to Yeeun. “Let’s take you to your friend.”  
  
*  
  
The store, Yeeun finds out, is quite easy to locate if you know where she’s going. Elkie apparently does.  
  
“I’ve been there a few times,” she shrugs when Yeeun asks about it. “It’s easily one of the most interesting things around here.”  
  
Yeeun wants to disagree because the café seemed pretty nice, especially with the addition of Elkie there. But she shuts up, because  _really._  
  
Sorn is less than amused when Elkie drops Yeeun off but she thanks her, not before a short but passionate lecture about how Yeeun should  _just call next time, damn it._  
  
Elkie leaves after that which is a little sad but hey, Yeeun got to the bookstore. Got to meet a cute girl, too. It’s a win in her book.  
  
(It’s even better when she checks her phone later and finds there is a new contact in it. It’s a bunch of Chinese characters, which sticks the contact right at the top of her list, but it’s also followed by  _Elkie_. And a heart. Yeeun totally doesn’t attempt suffocating herself with her own pillow and it definitely doesn’t intensify when her phone pings, the Chinese characters glaring at her from the screen.)


End file.
